Reflections on the Rose
by Summer Moon
Summary: During the attack on Burmecia, different characters reflect on The Rose. Please R
1. On The Rose

Reflections on the Rose 

Disclaimer: See every other disclaimer on this site.

Well…first entry, so here goes.

There was little noise, save for the sound of footsteps and the awkward hum of the airship's engine. Cautiously, Beatrix -General of Alexandria- made her way across the aged, wooden bridge of the Red Rose.

Planting her hands firmly against a scarlet barrier, she leaned over the deck to watch the mist below. As her injured gaze followed the path of the smoky tendrils, she slowly outstretched her arm and dipped her fingers into the cool, watery skies.

As can be expected, the mist gave little resistance, and flowed across her like sand.

"General…" came a deep and assertive voice from behind her.

"What is it?"

"The Queen has ordered that you prepare your troops for battle by tomorrow morning. We're nearly to Burmecia."

For a moment, Beatrix gave no reply, but stared at her hand as it sliced through the cowering mist like her blade through so many souls.

"Tell her we'll be ready." She replied softly, a slight vapour escaping her chilled lips.

"Yes general." Came the soldier's confirmation.

Unwilling to leave until verbally permitted to, the soldier dwindled at his spot, shuffling nervously as he waited for some kind of dismissal.

Beatrix, unaware (or uncaring) said nothing, but continued to stare off the deck, absently trying to catch the mist in her worn hands.

_So tomorrow we reach Burmecia. _She thought, trying to catch sight of the city through the thick atmosphere. _They won't give us much trouble._

_The Queen has spoken of little else for the past month or so. She truly believes that these Burmecians…these pathetic little rats…are a threat to our kingdom._

She shook her head, still not being able to comprehend the Queen's reasoning.

_What could they do to us? They wallow in a rainy city beneath the mist, and can scarcely manage their way through their everyday lives. How would they come to Alexandria? Even if they wanted to, they have no airships or boats…there'd be no way up the cliffs. And even then, the castle is well protected. _

_But then…_

She gracefully moved her fingers through a dwindling piece of mist.

_It's not my place to challenge Her Majesty. She is good and sensible…she would only attack if she knew our own safety was at risk. She is only thinking of us…_

"General…?" came a timid request from the waiting soldier.

"What is it?" Beatrix asked, suddenly realizing the man was still there.

"May I- may I go?"

She turned to look at him as if coming out of a deep sleep. She took a moment to become more aware of the situation.

"Did I not dismiss you?"

"No- I mean yes…I mean…" The soldier shook his head and gave up, thinking the penalty for telling the truth would be far more injurous than telling a lie.

"Very well…" Beatrix sighed "You may go."

Not wishing to wait any longer, the soldier turned and left.

_At what point does a warrior become a puppet? _She thought, finally coming to terms with her true feelings. _At what point does a sense of duty become nothing more than foolishness and immorality? _

From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the Queen's overwhelming physique.

…_When does good intention become nothing more than petty greed?_

"General!"

_Here she comes.._

"Yes, your majesty?"

"You've received news that we're nearly to our place-of-landing?"

_Place-of-landing? She speaks as if she's an incompetent buffoon!_

"Yes, your majesty."

"Have you spoken to your troops?"

_Damn._

"No, not yet, your majesty."

"Why not?"

_My army's ready at the drop of a hat. She knows that._

"Because I've just received your message, your majesty."

"Yes... well, all's good anyways. I've decided to send more _able_ soldiers."

For a moment, Beatrix could not comprehend what the Queen had said. Trying to get a better grasp of the situation, the crest-fallen knight watched as her gluttonous monarch cocked her disgusting head.

"…but your majesty-"

"I've been wanting to test these new weapons of mine for some time now."

_She didn't even hear me._

"With all due res-"

"I think they shall fair well in Burmecia. Those rats are so accustomed to the rain, they'll never expect what my mages will give them."

Hiding her anger and impatience behind a melancholy face, Beatrix tried once more to persuade her queen of her army's competence.

"With all due respect, your majesty, my troops are well trained- they're ready for anything. They can handle Burmecia... on their own."

"Are you saying that I'm an ill strateger, general?"

'_Strateger…?' _

"No, your majesty. I only mean that-"

"You'll do well to remember your duty and position in the future."

"Yes, your-"

"Don't interrupt me. The black mages will fight tomorrow in Burmecia and you will observe them, should anything happen. That's final."

_Observe? She insults me…to my face._

"Yes, your majesty." Beatrix submitted as she tightened her grip on the deck barrier.

"And another thing."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I've been hearing rumours."

"…about what, majesty?"

"About Captain Steiner..."


	2. Burmecia

Yes, yes I know…Steiner wasn't in Burmecia. Let's just pretend he was

_The Rose of May_… they called her The Rose of May.

She had always been his rival, his constant competitor. Every time he had accomplished something, she was always a step ahead of him (or, more often, two). They had fought, they had quarreled, they had silently competed for Her Majesty's favour, and yet the moment she drew her sword with the intention of battle, his heart nearly stopped with surprise.

"Beatrix!" Steiner shouted as she backed him into a corner, chest pounding, blade drawn "You know not what you do! Have we come so far apart in these days that you wish for my blood to be on your hands?"

"I wish only to serve my kingdom!" she cried, thrusting her sword downward at the "traitor," only to miss him by an inch "What I do to you is no credit to my guilt!_ You_ have abandoned us! _You_ have chosen to allow these thieves to take our princess away! It is _your_ folly, Steiner, not mine!"

She once again thrust her sword at him, barely scathing his armor.

Though terrified, Steiner noted that the swordstress' aim was off. Was it on purpose?

"Beatrix, please…!" he cried as he once again avoided her blade "I am only doing my sworn duty! If I have betrayed anything in doing this, it has not been my country!"

She pushed him to the ground and placed the edge of her sword against his exposed throat.

"Ha! Are you so far into their world that you can't tell what is right or wrong anymore?" she asked, looking down at him with disgust.

"I could ask the same of you."

Slowly, her cocky smile faded and she released the hilt of her sword.

"Go..." She muttered, quietly "Go! And let me never see your face again, or I guarantee it shall be the last time anyone does!"

For a moment they were both still, their eyes locked into each other's- Steiner's filled with pity and confusion, Beatrix's filled with anger.

Slowly, cautiously, Steiner pulled himself up and began to walk away.

"You're better than this…" he muttered, as he disappeared into the rain "…don't let your pride keep you from seeing the truth."

She watched as the wounded knight retreated and shook her head, catching a glimpse of her reflection in her sword.

_What does he know?_

She wiped her blade on the water-laden pavement of Burmecia and watched as the rain ran red.

It was some time before Steiner could comprehend what had happened.

As he sat, hidden in the Burmecian rubble like a coward, he clumsily tried to bandage his few scrapes, whilst listening for a sign of the others.

The loneliness was gnawing, and every minute of silence made his heart sink deeper and deeper.

_Patter, patter, patter, patter, tick tock, tick tock_

Blinded by the heavy rain, he could not see –could not search- and though he tried hard not to think about it, he began to fear that Beatrix's sword had met friendly flesh.

"Blast it!" he cried as he dropped his makeshift bandage for what was probably the tenth time.

Wincing, he thought of Beatrix –no, the general- as she came after him with that same blood-lust she had reserved for those vile enough to challenge the throne "She was mad…" he spoke aloud "Absolutely mad!"

He shook his head as he snatched up his bandage.

_I don't understand it!_

He tried to tighten the thing.

_I always knew of her reputation, but it never seemed real to me… _

To Steiner, who had only seen Beatrix as she was in the castle –snarky, competitive, but decent- her transformation had seemed un-fathomable. How could she have turned on him? It's true they've had their differences, but he had never once thought of raising his sword to her- unless in some kind of ceremony of the guard.

He shook his clumsy head once more. None of it added up at all.

_Beatrix is intelligent _he admitted _so how could she have been so easily deceived? …would I have been as corrupt if I had stayed in Alexandria?_

His world was coming apart at the seams. What had become of his beloved kingdom? And what had become of his beloved Queen- how could she have granted the use of such deadly weapons…how could she have attacked Burmecia and caused so much suffering…how could she have exploited and treated her own general like a worthless, bloodthirsty puppet?

As a great gust of wind swept through the ruined streets, Steiner risked a peak at the outside world from beneath his protective rubble.

The seeds of suspicion freshly planted into the very core of his being, he watched as the Alexandrian fleet took off, carrying with it, the withering Rose of May.


End file.
